With the rapid development of science and technology, portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, tablet computers or mobile phones are developed to have compact mechanisms, complete functions, longer standby time and faster cooling efficiency. Generally, a motor is one of the essential components of the electronic device. For miniaturization and slimness, the circuit board for installing a motor driving circuit is changed from a rigid circuit board to a flexible printed circuit board (FPC). The use of the flexible printed circuit board can effectively save the layout space in order to further achieve miniaturization and slimness of the motor. Moreover, for withstanding a high voltage and optimizing the production line, the copper wires of the motor is welded onto the flexible printed circuit board outside of the motor. Under this circumstance, the volume of the motor cannot meet the miniaturization requirement. For solving this drawback, the welding joints of the copper wires on the flexible printed circuit board are integrated into the inner portion of the motor.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a conventional motor stator assembly using a jig tool to weld a copper wire. FIG. 2 is an enlarged fragmentary view illustrating the relationship between a positioning part of the jig tool, an outlet part of a winding coil and the copper post. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional motor stator assembly 1 comprises a stator core 10, at least one winding coil 11 (i.e., a copper wire), a circuit board 12 and plural copper posts 13. The stator core 10 is combined with the circuit board 12. The stator core 10 comprises plural poles 100. The at least one winding coil 11 is wound around the plural poles 100. The plural copper posts 13 are disposed on the circuit board 12. Moreover, each copper post 13 is arranged between two adjacent poles 100 of the stator core 10. After the winding coil 11 is wound around the plural poles 100 of the stator core 10, a jig tool 2 is positioned on the corresponding cooper post 13, wherein a positioning part 21 of the jig tool 2 is sheathed around the corresponding copper post 13. The positioning part 21 of the jig tool 2 has a wire-managing groove 22. Consequently, an outlet part of the winding coil 11 is transferred through the wire-managing groove 22 and welded on a center position of an end surface of the copper post 11 by a thermal welding process or a low current welding process. Consequently, a driving circuit (not shown) of the circuit board 12 can control the winding coil of each pole through the conductive path of the copper post 13. Under this circumstance, the motor is drive to rotate.
However, the conventional method of fabricating the motor stator assembly still has some drawbacks. For example, it takes long time to remove or place the jig tool 2. Moreover, since the inner space of the motor is very small, it is difficult to design an easy-to-use jig tool 2. Moreover, during the process of removing or placing the jig tool 2, the insulation layer of the stator core 10 and the enamel coat of the winding coil 11 are readily scratched. If the enamel coat of the winding coil 11 is scratched, the voltage-withstanding capability is impaired. Moreover, the efficacy of positioning the outlet part of the winding coil 11 according to the conventional technology is usually unsatisfied. Consequently, if an automatic welding process is used to position the outlet part of the winding coil 11, a false welding problem may occur. Under this circumstance, the product reliability is reduced.